


松鼠

by Sususulia



Category: Essay - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia





	松鼠

相关灵感来源：https://www.zhihu.com/question/58671176

拎着硕大的行李箱，她又一次走过那个有一个加油站的路口。那是个很平常的美国路口， 加油站，便利店，行人指示灯交替着朱红与苍白的人形。

注意到这个路口，是在她有限的人生里相当“艰难”的时刻。这个夏天拿到硕士学位的她，在刚刚过去的冬假之时正忙得焦头烂额：两个论文，一个答辩，还有学期初的资格考试。由于是圣诞加假期，校车并不工作，来美一年半的她也没有闲暇在课余学车；当然即使有，也并没有钱买车。家里为了供她留学，已经“炮换鸟枪”，卖了称心如意的大房子……

比起很多家境丰厚的同学，她的家庭只能算还过得去。平常日子似乎勉强小康，出点什么事立刻捉襟见肘。作为独女，她一直是父母生活的重心。想起出国前父亲高兴得像个孩子，向亲朋好友炫耀自己为出身贫寒的家族长脸争光，以后前途无量；而那时的自己也过于年轻而兴奋，除了对即将在面前展开的广阔世界持有的缥缈臆想之外什么也看不见。

生活没有不艰辛的样子，她不由叹了一口气。不仅仅那时的她并不真正知道离家在外的滋味，她的父母也并没有真真切切地想清楚，辛苦养大的独女展翅飞离家门意味着什么。在这个语言不通的异国，她感到不适；她的父母却更甚，对女儿的缺席无法适从。在第一学期，母亲坚持一周三次视频让本就对课业应接不暇的她几近崩溃，然而她又不能冲他们发脾气：她年轻，即使翅膀不硬，也为生存拼命飞翔，跻身新的环境；她的父母却拒绝如此。他们秉持着他们那代人的理念，多番插手她的生活，不许她同同学去酒吧，更不许她恋爱……

说起来，去年气候很是反常。秋天近乎成了夏天的延续，然后毫无征兆地就大幅度降温，开始下雪了。这于人来说倒是没什么，增减所需衣物而已；而对诸多小动物就成了灾难：秋天过暖，满地的松鼠都吃得过胖，一个个圆圆的，行动迟缓，让人几欲担心它们爬不上树。

所以那只松鼠，也是因为这，才躲避不及横尸街头的吧，她想。可是为冬眠进食是本能使然，要怪也只能是怪气候实在反常吧。而这些，松鼠怎么会懂呢？

那是冬假开始的第三天，没有车也不会开的她裹着国内两年没洗的长羽绒服从离学校四十分钟路途的便宜公寓出发向图书馆走。那只松鼠，以一种四仰八叉的姿势大剌剌地横陈那个路口中间，除却尖尖的小脑袋，粉红的四肢与刷子一样的尾巴，几乎摊成一个灰黄的正圆形：显然是被擀面皮一样碾过了。

她注视着旁边微雪的地面染上从它口鼻流出的喑暗颜色，和匆忙依旧、熟视无睹的车流，有些难受。

下雪时有些回暖，之后又立刻冷了下来，呵气成霜，滴水成冰。临近圣诞，不比国内，街道商户门窗紧闭，环卫工人也在休息，只有或许在赶路的车子往来驶过。松鼠还躺在那里，因为屡次碾压，毛发斑秃，肚皮也破了；却因为严寒没有腐烂，绽着红红白白的烂肉与骨，与黑灰的雪冻在一起，像一朵诡异的来自地狱的花朵。

她每天孤零零地走去空落落的学校，而它每天也孤零零地躺在那里，支离破碎，开裂的血肉已不再鲜艳，被加诸其上的车轮涂成污黑；有些车开得过快，部分它的肢体被粘连带走了，去往它生前可能一辈子也无从有机会去的，陌生的地方。她觉得恶心，也觉得不堪，不知是因为逐渐土崩瓦解的松鼠，还是折磨着她却指望不上别人，只能独力解决的，学业，家庭，以及一切。

当城市里第一朵花开始在寒风中摇曳生姿，那只松鼠只剩下尾巴和一点点皮毛的轮廓时，她终于赶上了该赶的due，写出了该写的材料，通过了该通过的考试，得以喘一口气。开学了，学校开始通车就不必走路上学，那是她最后一次看见那只松鼠，大概之后环卫工人终于上班，将那条尾巴扫走了。此刻她走过那块地面平整干净，好像从未发生过什么。

学业的“战争”刚刚结束，家庭纠纷却才露苗头。她本想试试在这边找找工作，可父母听闻却大惊失色乃至如临大敌。最近一次争吵中，父亲甚至声称“白养了这个女儿”。面对伤心欲绝而气急败坏的父母，她最终还是妥协决定回国了；用他们的话讲，“你的命都是我们给的”，有多少人能不屈服于这种“孝顺”的“要挟”呢？

走向学校提供的通往机场巴士的据点时，她看到一对情侣蹲在小径上，前面是一只不知何故死去的鸟。女孩一副中国面孔，男孩则是典型的外国长相，微卷的金发，棱角分明的脸上些许雀斑。

她想起她的师兄，那是个瘦瘦的腼腆的本地男孩，在她对生活无所适从时多亏了他几次照顾。他们很聊得来，从一开始单纯有事相求，到交换彼此兴趣爱好，直到他开始频繁约她出去……她很喜欢他，他让她认识到即使是外国人，也并不是不可理解的存在，甚至或许更加理解自己；可却没有勇气和他在一起。她想自己不会忘记，当她以自己以后要回国，家人不想让她与外国人接触过密而疏远他时，他脸上疑惑又有些伤心的神情。

眼前这对人似乎暂时并没有这种忧虑。女孩从背包掏出笔记本撕了几张纸，想要铲起那具小小的尸体，把它搬到草丛里；男孩似乎不理解，又有些不耐烦，劝着女孩放弃；但她很坚决地一次次用那有淡蓝横线的纸尝试着。姑娘显然在害怕，不敢用指头碰它；就那么用一种混合着惊恐、怜悯与嫌恶的表情，将那小小的一坨推搡出校园的小径。男孩因为劝说无果，低头刷着手机……他不理解。美国的男孩子糙，大多想不到弯弯绕绕的那么多层。或许他觉得这些动物的死不是自己的过错，因而不必负责。可是这是小动物们自身的过错吗？到底谁应该站出来负责呢？

她站在那里走不动路，心里冻得发痛：她父母算是有人养老送终了，可是自己呢？会不会像那些学不会适应环境而吃得太多的胖松鼠一样，稍有不慎就惨死街头，毫无尊严；而且无人过问，无人收尸？

写于一七年四月二十二日


End file.
